Fittings, often referred to as couplings (e.g., quick-connect, plug-to-connect, push-in couplings, etc.), heretofore have been provided to allow for quick connection and/or sealing of a coupler socket (female half) and a nipple (male half). Such couplings have particular application for connecting tubes to one another or a tube to another component such as a manifold block.
In a typical quick-connect coupling, for example, the male and female parts of the coupling are connected together simply by pushing the male part into the female part. This has the advantage of permitting the parts to be very quickly and easily coupled.
Latch mechanisms are often provided on one or both of the male and female parts for maintaining the parts in a connected (coupled) state. Such latch mechanisms are typically configured to automatically engage when the male part is coupled with the female part, and act to restrict withdrawal of the male part from the female part.
Quick-connect couplings also have been provided with a rotational interlock mechanism for locking the male and female parts against rotation relative to each other. One type of interlock mechanism, commonly referred to as an anti-twist ring, can be installed on an exterior of a fitting to lock the male and female parts together against relative rotation. The anti-twist ring is typically keyed to the body of the male or female part, and a mating part secured to the other of the male or female parts has protrusions for mating with slots in the anti-twist ring when the coupling is assembled. The protrusions and slots interlock to restrict relative rotation of the male and female parts.
While such anti-twist rotational interlocks are suitable for some applications, they typically require the fitting to be rotationally adjusted prior to assembly, and do not readily allow rotational adjustment after the coupling is assembled. Further such fittings do not provide for positioning and rotation of an angled fitting, such as 90 degree elbow, 45 degree elbow, tee, etc.